HD4b  Empathy & Embarrassment
by KennaC
Summary: One-shot outtake from Chapter 22 of Shadow & Swindlers. A short that looks at the investigation into Eliza Morgan Drew's murder from a father's point of view.


Summary: One-shot outtake from Chapter 22 of _Shadow & Swindlers_. A short that looks at the investigation into Eliza Morgan Drew's murder from a father's point of view.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hardy Boys or Nancy Drew and I make no money from this.

**Empathy & Embarrassment**

Fenton Hardy watched as his sons, Frank and Joe, walked with their friends toward the steak house at the entrance to the mall. It was hard to believe that in a few short weeks both of his boys would be married. The tux fittings they had just finished had driven the reality home like none of the wedding preparations thus far could for the father of the grooms.

Fenton hung back and fell into step next to his oldest friend, Carson Drew. With the pending marriage of Fenton's eldest son, Frank, to Carson's daughter, Nancy, their friendship was morphing once again. Soon Carson would no longer be just his closest friend, they would be bound as family by the marriage of their children. It seemed fitting.

He and Carson had spent their boyhood together in upstate New York, running the woods and getting into mischief as only young boys can. They had been inseparable until Carson's father had been approached about the judgeship in Chicago, Illinois and announced the Drew family's relocation to the Midwest.

Even though they were only twelve when the move occurred, Fenton had known without a doubt that his friendship with Carson would endure. Over summers they would harass their parents until one set or the other would give in and allow a visit. That continued for the next five years and they made the most of the few weeks they would get to spend together each summer.

Then their senior year had arrived and their futures loomed before them. Carson was one of the most intelligent men Fenton knew and he had not been at all surprised when, as June approached, Carson had called to tell him that he had received a full-ride scholarship to Cornell.

Fenton had been ecstatic to think that his friend would once again live close enough to visit on a regular basis. Four years of undergrad at colleges within thirty miles of each other had allowed the two men to make the transition from childhood buddies into life-long friends.

"Carson," Fenton said, putting a solicitous hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Carson cast an apologetic grimace at him. "You're asking me if I'm alright? Honestly, Fenton, I wouldn't blame you if you cold-cocked me one, speaking to Frank like that. It was totally out of line."

Fenton smiled and squeezed Carson's shoulder before allowing his hand to drop.

"Yeah, it was out of line. But I know you and you'll smooth things over with Frank later. If I know my son, he understands more than you'll ever know, and so do I. I'm just worried – about you and Nancy. You're both under a lot of stress right now and it's starting to show."

When Fenton had first learned of Nancy's investigation into her mother's death, he had been concerned because he knew Carson had never explained the circumstances of it to his daughter. But then the real shock had been delivered. Elly, Carson's wife, had not committed suicide nineteen years ago as they had all believed. She had been murdered.

Concern no longer adequately described Fenton's feelings about the continuing investigation. And now Frank and Joe, as well as Joe's fiancée, Vanessa Bender, were involved with Nancy in the potentially dangerous search for a murderer that was obviously very determined. While he knew that his sons and their fiancées were more than capable of taking care of themselves, it did nothing to lessen his concern, or abate the very real danger they faced.

"I don't know what to think, Fen," Carson said. "I want whoever killed Elly brought to justice, I truly do. But I don't want Nancy putting herself in danger in order to do so. Especially now, when she should be focused on the wedding preparations."

"You know Frank and Joe won't let her out of their sight, Cars. They'll do whatever they can to make sure she stays safe. As for the wedding, it will come together. Laura will make sure of it."

"I know that. Laura is amazing. And I couldn't ask for more vigilant caretakers for my daughter than Frank and Joe," Carson said quietly, and then shook his head. "It was incredibly unfair of me to ask Frank to try to dissuade Nancy from this plan of hers. I know first hand just how futile a request that was. She can be rather bull-headed when it comes to learning the truth."

"Not unlike her father," Fenton said with a smile. "Nancy may look like Elly, Cars, but I see a lot of you in her."

For the first time in several days, Carson's lips turned up in a smile. "It's funny you say that. I always thought she was very like Elly in her personality – she's far more adventurous than I ever was. I've always admired that about Nancy, even if I do sometimes find it maddening."

They had caught up with Frank and Joe and their friends, waiting outside the steak house to be seated. Fenton stopped behind the boys and turned a look of surprise on his friend.

"What are you talking about? We had plenty of adventures growing up!"

"No, Fen, you had adventures. I just tagged along. Once I moved out to Chicago, I lived a very safe life . . . well, except for those few weeks in the summers when I would hang out with you!" Carson chuckled.

Joe turned, blue eyes twinkling with mischief. "Ooo, sounds like Carson might have some juicy stories to share about Dad. I can't wait."

Fenton put an arm around Carson's shoulders, shaking his head. "No way would Cars rat me out. We're blood brothers. You don't break those confidences."

Carson shrugged. "I don't know. Seems to me the whole slice our hands open to become blood brothers was your idea – like a lot of the other crazy things we did."

"It was a special bonding moment for us, Cars. Admit it." Fenton said.

Carson looked at him incredulously. "Special? It hurt like hell and the blood ruined my favorite shirt. My mother fainted when she saw us all bloodied and then our fathers grounded us for a week for playing with knives."

"How old were you?" Frank asked.

"Six," Carson said.

Fenton shrugged. "It wasn't all bad. We got suckers at the emergency room."

Joe burst out laughing. "Wow. And you used to yell at me for doing stupid things."

"Don't take this wrong, Joseph," Carson said with a smile. "But your recklessness reminds me eerily of your father when we were boys. At times, it was difficult to curb Fen's enthusiasm."

"I hear you," Frank said with a chuckle. "When Joe gets a hair-brained idea in his head he's nearly unstoppable."

"Hey, how did this end up being about me?" Joe asked indignantly.

Frank dead-panned. "I thought everything was about you, little brother."

The banter continued through lunch, the mood far lighter than it had been at the tux shop. Fenton was relieved to see his friend loosen up and join in the conversation and laughter. After lunch, as they were all saying their goodbyes he saw Carson pull Frank aside and moved closer so he could overhear the conversation.

"Frank, may I have a word with you?"

"Certainly, sir."

Carson put a hand on Frank's shoulder and looked at him earnestly. "I was out of line, earlier, son, and I wanted to apologize for my behavior. I know you can't control what Nancy does any more than I ever could. I am eternally grateful that you and Joe will be with her doing what you can to keep her safe. Please accept my apology . . . and my sincere gratitude."

"There's nothing to apologize for, Carson. I can only imagine what you're going through. I meant what I said before. I know you think Nancy is furious with you, and on one level you're probably right. Deep down, though, I think she's even more furious with herself for putting you through this. But you know how she is. Once she gets hold of a mystery she can't let it go until it's solved."

"She's not alone in that, is she, son?" Carson asked with a chuckle.

Frank smiled. "I don't suppose she is. Joe and I are probably guilty of aiding and abetting a little bit."

Fenton couldn't resist interjecting. "Just a little!" with his arms held wide.

Carson smirked at him. "Like father, like sons!"

NH

A/N: Just a little 'deleted' scene that I thought I'd share for fun. Definitely not essential to the _S&S _story, but I thought it was an interesting glimpse into Carson and Fenton's friendship. Self-indulgence on my part but I hope you enjoy!


End file.
